


So Cheesy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [8]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	So Cheesy

Cas was halfway into his second year of college, and missing Dean. They skyped often, and visited when they could, but it wasn’t the same. College was stressful enough as it was, let alone when you missed your boyfriend like crazy. It had been a very long week, and it had started to snow already. He couldn’t get home for Christmas break, so he was currently sitting in his dorm, reading.

Out of nowhere, he heard the telltale sounds of Skype. Raising an eyebrow, he got up and sat at his desk. Dean was calling him, which was a pleasant surprise. When Dean got his work schedule, they planned when they would Skype. That way it wasn’t like playing virtual tag. Hitting accept, he grinned. “Hey!” He greeted him. 

“Hey, you.” Dean chuckled. “What’re you up to?”

“Not much. Reading. I miss you. I’m sorry I couldn’t get home.” Cas told him with a sad smile. It was the first Christmas since they’d been together that they hadn’t spent together.

Dean’s smile never faltered. “What if I told you home came to you?”

He looked at Dean funny. “ _Huh_?” From what he knew of the Winchesters, he’d be spending Christmas with his family. They were extremely close.

Holding up a key, Dean’s grin grew. “You’re moving out of that damn dorm, and in with your boyfriend.” His eyes shimmered as the camera moved, Dean walking out into the snow. “See, I hated being far away from you. I decided to fix that.”

“What did you do, Dean?” He laughed, knowing Dean could be crazy and unpredictable.

Dean looked proud. “I got us a one bedroom apartment 10 minutes from campus. Your dad is on his way to your dorm to help your ass pack and get moved in. So, I hope you’re dressed. It’s cold out here.” He laughed. “I’m going to get everyone coffee. I can’t wait to see you.”

Cas was speechless. “I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell me you love me, I’m the sexiest man in your life, and you can’t wait to fall asleep next to me.” He smirked.

“I love you, you’re the only man in my life, and I’m surprised you want to sleep.” Cas grinned.

“Hey. I’m trying to be romantic here. It’s a once a year chance. And you just messed it up.” Dean laughed. “Go on. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

* * *

The first night in their new apartment, their living room was full of boxes that hadn’t been unpacked yet. The only things that were usable were the couch, the kitchen table, and the bed. All of which Dean had bought used over the past few months, and kept in the garage at his parent’s.

After getting everything packed, and moved, no one had the desire to then unpack. Even Dean himself had only arrived that morning. So, it was twice as much stuff. They’d ordered a pizza, hung out, and then Chuck went to check into a motel. The three men agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning before Chuck made his way home.

Dean was laying in bed, his hand behind his head, the other on his stomach. Cas was already asleep, his arm thrown over Dean’s middle, his face up against Dean’s arm. The feeling of his breath made Dean smile.

Shifting, he rolled to face Cas. “Cas?” He started quietly. “Cas.” He said a bit louder this time.

“I swear to  _God_ , Dean, if this is another attempt to get me to go out and get you a damn pie, I’m shoving you out of this bed.” Cas replied somewhat playfully without opening his eyes, voice thick with sleep.

Dean grinned. “No. Wake up.” He insisted.

Cas’s eyes slowly opened, to be met with Dean’s. “What, Dean?” He sighed before turning his head to let out a yawn.

“Marry me.” He said simply. Cas didn’t say anything, simply blinked. “Cas?” Dean asked, worried.

“I’m trying to figure out if either I’m dreaming this up, or you’re talking in your sleep…” He mused.

Dean raised an eyebrow, moving to lean on his elbow. He was looking down at the sleepy Cas. “I’m not talking in my sleep, and you aren’t dreaming.” He smiled. “I’m serious. There’s no one else I’d rather fall asleep next to, or annoy for pie.” He teased, making Cas roll his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Cas smirked, deciding to tease him back. “Aren’t you supposed to have a ring or something?”

“I do. It’s just…buried in one of the many boxes in the living room.” Dean admitted with a bashful smile. “I can go find it, if you want.” He’d bought it over the summer, and was going to do some well thought out proposal, wanting Cas to have the best. This, though, this was right. It felt right, and he knew Cas didn’t need anything more than this. Cas never wanted anything more than his time.

He went to move, but Cas stopped him. “It’s not important to me. And yes, I will.” He grinned, earning the biggest grin he’d ever seen from Dean.

“Thank  _God_ I listened to Beyonce. I like it, so I’m putting a ring on it.” He laughed, shaking his head. “That sounded so much better in my head…”

Cas laughed. “Shut up and kiss your fiance.” He said softly, cupping Dean’s cheek and rubbing his thumb against his skin.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, each pouring their love into it, but soon it became passionate and full of want.


End file.
